Young Again
by Jaynaru
Summary: Magneto, Mystique, Xavier, Destiny, Agatha Harkness and Jason Wyngarde as Teenagers.imagine just how much trouble they'll get into. Has some lesbian type relations between mysty and dee
1. Here Comes Erik Magnus Lensherr

'Young Again' by Jaynaru Montague

Slowly and silently the small lump under the red satin sheets shuffled slightly along the mattress before falling off the end with a thump.

Groaning and grumbling the young man under the sheets sat up grumpily yawning and stretching to wake himself up from the wonderful dream he had been pulled out of so abruptly.

Finding his way to his feet the young man wandered across the room to the bathroom pulling the door open and stepping inside the small rectangular room he proceeded to shed himself of his pyjama top and stare into the mirror. Taking a few moments to gaze at his reflection the young man then stepped into the shower only to run back to the mirror now fully awake he had now noticed something different about his bathroom. As quick as a flash Erik Magnus Lensherr bolted out of the bathroom through his bedroom door and out into the main area of the acolyte base.

"Where the fuck am I" he whispered to himself quietly unable to recognise his surrounding. Just as he was about to run back into his room he heard two voices coming from the opposite direction.

Dashing over to the couch madly he leapt over the back f it in the hopes of hiding from the strangers.

Suddenly Victor and Piotre appeared at the door deep in conversation they were completely unaware of the young man watching them.

Unexpectedly Victor started sniffing, Piotre turned around to the couch in which Victor seemed to be smelling something unusually.

"Is something wrong Victor" he asked his friend curiously.

"I was just about to ask the same question" he growled before picking up the couch and lifting it over his head.

"Magnus are you alriiii..." Victor asked trailing off as he recognised the smell but not the person.

"Who are you" Colossus asked the Black haired young man.

"Magnus?" Victor asked quietly.

The young man obviously frightened stood up from his position behind the couch.

"How do you know my name" he asked quickly.

"Oh my god" was all colossus managed to get out before fainting hitting the ground with an all too familiar BANG!

"What age are you?" Victor asked once again curious.

"Eh Eighteen" the frightened young boy answered nervously.


	2. Raven's Back

At that very moment at the brotherhood house a young girl no more than seventeen years old slowly opened her bedroom door peering out before slamming it shut again. A few minutes later the door opened once again and the girl stepped out heading down the stairs to the living room passing several different teenagers she made her way to the hall phone.

Picking up the phone slowly she dialled holding the phone up to her ear she waited. Slowly Wanda sat up off the couch she unlike her brother and teammates had noticed the strange girl and followed her into the hall.

"Who the hell are you" Wanda asked the girl her hands flashing blue in threat.

"Wow that is so cool" the young girl replied smiling broadly before turning back to the phone.

Not used to being ignored Wanda became agitated grabbing the phone from the girl she pulled her around to face her roughly.

"I said who the hell are you" she repeated.

"Hey you don't just go grabbing people like that it hurts" the girl yelled but still looked more amused than angry. "and you're the one in my house so how about once I get off the phone you tell me who you are" the young girl added grabbing the phone off of the floor and dialling the number again.

The brotherhood boys who had finally heard the yelling had come out to see who Wanda was attacking now.

"Wanda what wrong and who the hell is she?" Pietro asked looking confused.

"Well this bitch claims that she lives" Wanda informed them smiling smugly.

Suddenly the person on the other line of the phone came on.

"Hi Irene yeah have you noticed something different about where you are" the young girl asked across the phone.

"Yes its Raven who do you think it is" she added looking slightly happier to hear her friends voice.

"Raven" the brotherhood said in unison.


	3. Getting Ready To Play

2 hrs later the Xmen, brotherhood and Acolytes were all in the professor's office at the institute sitting on couches and staring over at the group of teenagers in the corner who were all getting better acquainted.

"How did this happen" Jean asked after a moment of complete silence tossing her shining red hair back over her shoulder.

"We have no idea we found him hiding behind the couch at the base" Piotre replied pointing over to their teenage leader.

"Well that isn't as bad as Professor Xavier we found him in his bedroom singing songs from batman and robin at the top of his voice it was only after Jean had done a mind scan that we found out it was him" Scott informed them his brow creasing in frustration.

"I just don't understand this" Rogue whispered standing up from the couch and heading over to her (mothers).

"I mean look at them" she added.

All the teams turned to Mystique and Destiny who were now making out quite ferociously in the corner.

"Stop that" Wanda yelled over to the two girls who broke away.

Irene blushed profusely while Raven simply smiled, whispering something gently in her ear which caused her to chuckle lightly.

"If you like think that's bad you should like have seen Agatha I walked up to her when she entered the mansion and she threatened to cut my tongue out if I didn't like stop saying like you know all the time" Kitty whined.

"Guys, can we do something now because this is really boring" A voice called from the corner.

All three teams turned to see Magnus standing up from the group and walking over.

"We don't know how we got here but we are here now so why don't we just enjoy it" he added.

"I think that's a great idea Magnus, how about you ladies?" asked Charles sweetly.

"Sure we could have some major fun" Raven replied.

"Im in if Ravens in" said Irene.

"Me too" said Agatha joining the group.

"Well I guess it's unanimous" said Jason.

"Okay we'll split into groups, one group can baby-sit these guys while the other will find out what happened and how to get them home." Scott ordered in his best authoritive voice.

"And who put you in charge small fry" Victor scolded angrily.

"Well who else is going to lead the teams?"

"I could do it" Lance interjected.

"You? Don't be silly" Jean stated laughing hysterically.

Soon all three teams were yelling and fighting as usual.

Slowly the six teenagers huddled into a group.

"Looks like were just going to have to ditch these losers" stated Jason.

"Yeah let's go have some fun" Raven said sniggering fiendishly.

"Okay come on" Magnus called as the group left the office and headed out into Bayville.


	4. Chapter 4

Making their way through the mansion the small group of teenagers franticly searched for the door to the garage. After a good half an hour of searching they grew bored and decided to walk to Bayville instead of driving.

Once outside the mansions gates Magnus turned to his friends stiffly.

"Okay guys here's the deal" he stated in his I'm the boss voice.

"We have to be careful we want to make as much mess and chaos as we can without getting caught, so be extremely careful" he added smirking devilishly.

"And for god sake stick together" Charles finished half-heartedly.

"Well let's get going we don't want those kids to find us do we" Mystique replied sarcastically.

So they set off for Bayville ready to take on all humankind and have an all around blast.

Meanwhile back at the mansion in the centre of the giant noise made by the still bickering teams came a small voice.

"Ehh guys" Jamie called out meekly.

"What is it Jamie" Scott asked him strictly.

"Just thought you might want to know our leaders have gone" he whispered gently.

"Oh god" Scott sighed exasperatedly as he watched the front door of the mansion swinging idly.

"Well split up let's find them" Sabretooth ordered.

Now in Bayville the group had split up into twos to cause havoc. Magnus and Raven went to the Mall. Jason and Agatha went to the Super market and Destiny and Charles Xavier went to the library (for reasons only known to them).


End file.
